Chipping Sparrow
by XxLostGirlXx
Summary: Bella Swan is thrust into the Hunger Games along with forty-seven other contestants, can she survive the Games and also keep the girl she is slowly falling in love with out of harm's way. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the Hunger Games to one Suzanne Collins.**

**Chipping Sparrow**

Groggily I begin to wake, the hope of a lie in impossible because of the blinding rays of sunlight now shining through my window and into my eyes, plus there is the other thing of course which makes my stomach knot with worry just from the thought.

With a sigh of both distaste and aggravation I throw my legs over the side of my bed and get to my feet, I stand for a second and let the warm light caress my face before readying myself for the day. I pull my worn black trousers on along with my hunting boots, white shirt which is now slightly discoloured from years of use and my father's old leather jacket. I tip toe out of the bedroom, careful to not wake my two younger brothers sleeping in the bed next to mine, by my estimate it's around five in the morning so these lazy sods won't be up for another good hour. Sneaking into the main room of our house I find my mother curled up on the sofa, a multi-coloured blanket kicked into a heap at her feet showing the restless night she had, this is how I always find her every morning. Ever since my father died in the mines five years ago she has been non-existent, my six year old twin brothers Wade and Flux have never known her as anything but this, they do not remember how carefree and lively she used to be or how she used to sing us to sleep every night.

I walk towards her and kneel down on the cold wooden floor, reaching forwards I tuck the few stray honey coloured hairs out of her eyes and behind her ear before planting a kiss on her forehead "Charlie" she mumbles in her sleep, her hand grasping thin air as she tries to lay claim on my father's hand. My heart breaks for her as she begins to whimper in her sleep, no doubt from the realisation that my father is no longer here. Not being able to take it anymore I grasp the end of the wool blanket and bring it up to her shoulders, tucking her in.

With that done I rise to my feet and turn to walk towards the table that is up against the small kitchen wall, I take my forage bag which is hanging from one of the chairs along with the remaining loaf of bread from last night's dinner. Stuffing the loaf into my bag before going outside, I didn't want anyone to see it especially those that are starving.

I begin to make my way out of town; our house is in the middle of what we call the Seam which is the poorest part of our district. The Seam is right next to the forest which if travelled along far enough you would reach District 13, which is now nothing more than rubble because the Capitol destroyed it during the dark days.

The streets are filled with men and women making their way towards the mines, this is what District 12 is known for, coal and at the age of eighteen we are made to go down the mines to work. I myself like every other child does not want that birthday to come, but some of us do not wish to delay the day because of the hard graft that ensues for the rest of our lives, we do not want it to come because we have lost a loved one in those mines and being down there will be a bitter reminder of their untimely fate.

Before I know it I have made it to the high chain linked fence accompanied with barbed wire on the top that surrounds our district, it's supposed to be for our protection, keeping the wild animals out after there was apparently an influx of attacks years back. I however believe that the fence is here to keep us in, they don't want any of us running away now do they, not that anyone even dares cross over anyhow.

Even if my theory is correct the fence is useless anyway because it is hardly ever electrified which makes the whole thing a waste of time. Here in this district we never really have electricity; sometimes we may get the odd few hours through the night and of course over the duration of the Hunger Games but never more than that.

I check anyway just in case they did decide that just for the fun of it they will turn them on this morning, I lean in as close as I can without the threat of shocking myself, listening for the humming sound that signals they are on. Right now they are silent so I flatten down onto my stomach and crawl through the gap that has never been repaired, all the while being concealed by a small clump of bushes.

Once I'm in the woods I follow the familiar trail that is imbedded in my mind, it leads me to my bow and sheath of arrows which I always hide in a hollow tree. I glance around the woods, checking that the coast is clear before taking them out, you see owning a weapon such as this is a crime punishable by death so I always have to be on guard.

Not only do I have to be aware of the Peacekeepers that guard and patrol our district, I also have to be aware of the danger that looms within these woods and I will give the fence credit because it has managed to keep most of the wild animals out. If you know how to however these wild animals can be caught and either sold to other traders or kept for your family. Even though what I am doing is a crime it is common knowledge that if people had the correct weapons they would be doing exactly the same. Weapons like mine however are both expensive and illegal; getting your hands on a bow like this is like finding gold dust. Mine was made by my father who had a knack for this kind of thing, he also taught me how to hunt and how to live off of the woods "Everything has a purpose out here" he always used to say to me.

I begin to stride through the woods now that I have collected my things, I am eager to see the one person who makes my day that little bit better. My pace if possible increases even more as I near the hill that holds our place which overlooks the vast forest that goes on as far as the eye can see. A huge boulder rock hides it from view and only when I move around do I see her sitting there overlooking the scenery, her black hair in its usual braid reaching the middle of her back, her hunting clothes and boots similar to mine "Hey Catnip" I greet as I walk over and sit next to her, her real name is Katniss but when we first met she was so shy that when she mumbled her name I mistakenly thought she said Catnip, ever since then it has sort have become her nickname.

"Hi Bella, look what Prim gave us for Reaping day" she says with a bright smile on her face as she holds a portion of goats cheese wrapped in basil leaves.

"Ah thank you Prim" I sing out as I open the flap of my foraging bag in search of the loaf of bread "and I have just the thing to go with it" I say as I pull the loaf out, even though it's from yesterday it's the best quality you can get in the Seam. Katniss's eyes light up when she sees it and she eagerly takes it from my hands, she brings it up and hovers it just under her nose, inhaling deeply before she turns back to me.

"Smells beautiful, how much did it cost you" she asks as she takes out her pocket knife and I watch as she cleans it on her shirts before slicing the bread.

"Three squirrels, we ate most of it last night but it should still be just as good" she nods along with my statement as she begins to carefully spread the cheese across both the slices, I laugh when I see her tongue poking out as she concentrates.

"Pull that tongue in Everdeen" I chide lightly, it's a running joke between the two of us because she always does it when we are hunting and I keep telling her that one day something will jump out and take a bite at it.

"Whatever" she grunts, sticking her tongue out even more in defiance. I laugh at her actions before turning my head to watch the sun as it starts to rise higher "here" she says a few minutes later, handing me my slice of bread and goats cheese with the basil placed carefully on top. We eat in silence, enjoying the soft bread and the cheese that melts as soon as it touches your tongue, the day looks promising as well as the sun fully rises, blue skies and a soft breeze that takes away any chance of humidity. It would be perfect if it wasn't for the Quarter Quell at twelve and then the Reaping at two "you remember Gale" she asks me after a while. I take a minute to answer even though I remember him quite easily, he is the boy that has had a crush on Katniss for a long time now and even though I do not understand why, I hate the idea of him pining over her.

"Hawthorne" I ask feigning interest by licking a drop of cheese from my thumb.

"Yeah that's the one, anyway you know what he suggested to me the other day" I shake my head not trusting my voice at the minute "he said that we could run away, live out in the woods. Do you think it's possible" she asks and I do not miss the hint of hope lacing the question.

"Maybe, I don't know" I answer and I can tell that she is a little irked at my mediocre try, she is always telling me that I have a way words or lack thereof. I have just never been that good at explaining myself, I can get the words straight in my head but what comes out of my mouth is a jumbled mess "would you, if you could I mean" I ask, one to shift the conversation off of me and my poor social skills and two, because I really want to know if she would run away with him of all people.

"Honestly I don't think I could leave Prim or my mother, besides we would surely get caught out there" we fall back into silence after that, both of us thinking of the consequences of being found if we were to run away. The idea is a pleasant one, living off the wildlife and not having to conform to the Capitols rules or the Hunger Games, but that is all it will ever be a simple idea that can never be fabricated into reality, so why even bother thinking about it in the first place.

* * *

"What do you want to do" I ask after a while, we have a little time to kill before we have to go home and watch the mandatory viewing of the 75th Quarter Quell, during which they will tell us the twist they will be exercising for the coming Games. I don't want to think about it until absolutely necessary so I look to the girl beside me hoping that she will come up with a plentiful distraction.

"We could do a bit of hunting, maybe go down to lake and fish" she says as she begins to pack away her things.

"Sure, maybe we will catch something nice for tonight"

"Yeah" she mumbles quietly almost like she is going back into the shy girl I found here in the woods three years ago. I know exactly why as well, the Games and the chance that one of us will no longer be here after today is frightening. I don't say anything deciding that I would rather spend what could be my last day with her doing something that we both enjoy, hunting. It's the thrill more than anything for me, time slows and that millisecond whilst my arrow flies effortlessly through the air is flawless.

We catch lucky, by the time we decide to finish up we have caught a dozen fish along with two squirrels that I had spotted whilst helping Katniss with her fishing net, abandoning her for a few moments whilst I went to shoot them. We also managed to find a few peaches, I found the lone tree years back with my father and I have been harvesting it whenever they are in season ever since.

Walking back into the village I shift my bag that was heavier now due to our foraging, we stop of at the hob which is the heart of the black market within District 12. We manage to trade most of our fish for the best bread they offer and then the remaining for a slab of butter. Next on our list is Greasy Sae, an elderly woman who looks fragile and one that you can easily rip off but trust me she drives a hard bargain. We trade the two squirrels a couple of slabs of grease before moving on to the Mayors house which sits on top of a hill overlooking the Seam, it is by far one of the nicest houses we have here but in no way does it shroud the victors houses which sit proudly in their own little village.

I knock on the back door with Katniss hanging back behind me; she despises the people who have enough wealth to survive without scrimping like we do, I can see where she is coming from but I myself have become friends with his daughter who it just so happens opens the door "Hey Bella" she greets in the overly cheerful soprano, some people find it grating after a while but I kind of find it charming in an odd sort of way.

She is wearing a very pretty white summer dress for the Reaping, her hair which is unusually short for a girl is now flat against her head instead of its usual spiked form, a gold ribbon accompanying her ink black hair "Hi Alice, we were wondering if your Father would like to purchase more peaches"

"I'm sure he does, just hold on a second and I will get the money" she says as she turns on the spot and disappears back into the house. I look over my shoulder when I hear Katniss grunt something under her breath.

"You say something" I ask innocently, already knowing that it concerns Alice and her family.

"Just saying how nice it must be for some people to buy things on a whim" she hisses, not stopping when we hear Alice's footsteps reach the doorway halfway through. I give Katniss my best stink eye before turning back to the girl with an apologetic smile, she looks upset by her words but she thrusts the money into my hands before I am able to ask if she is alright.

"Good luck Bella" is all she says before taking the peaches and closing the door.

"You to Alice" I whisper to the closed door in front of me before turning to an already retreating Katniss. I cannot help but agree with how she feels, its ok for people like Alice whose name will only be entered six times. The entries work out better for the rich and worse for the poor, you see at the age of twelve you become eligible to be reaped so your name is added once, at the age of thirteen twice and so on. But here is the twist that divides us, if like me you have a family to provide for you can sign up for tesserae which will provide a mediocre supply of grains to last you a year, you can also do it for each member of your family. So now at the age of seventeen I will be entered thirty times which is more than Katniss who is now eighteen, she will be entered twenty eight times. Alice is not safe from the reaping however; it has been known before that people with fewer entries still get picked, like the boy from the Seam that had only just turned twelve he had three entries, two for tesserae and one for his age, he was picked last year and sadly he never made it back leaving his mother the only one left in the family.

We come to a stop outside of her house first and split our spoils, we both have a loaf of bread, two fish some left over peaches plus the money from Alice and one slab of grease each "See you in square later" I say.

"See you there"

When I arrive home I quickly unpack my spoils before going over to the tv set where my two brothers and mother are already seated. I sit with a heavy sigh next to my mother on the sofa and we wait in silence for the blank screen to come to life, my eyes fix onto the two boys sitting on floor in front of us, Flux and Wade are playing thumb wars which is slowly starting to grow into something more "Hey that's cheating" Wade moans when Flux hits his shoulder with his free hand, knowing that my mother is past caring I have to take charge and split them up before a full out fight starts.

I take Flux by his arm and pull him closer towards me so that he almost sitting on my feet "Behave the pair of you" I scold lightly because in all honestly these two are just too cute to stay mad at for long, identical twins they are not but you tell that they are Swan's like me, we all have the same black hair and light brown eyes looking nothing like our mother.

"But Bella I was winning" Flux moans, folding his arms against his chest to display his displeasure at being interrupted during his almost defeat.

"No you were cheating, Bella wasn't he cheating" Wade asks and I am about to answer when the tv set lights up and the anthem begins to play, the music stopping when President Snow takes the stage his grey mane of hair and thick beard hiding most of his face, all but his eyes which scrutinize you even though his is not looking directly at you, you can still feel it however.

He goes on to talk about the dark days and how the Hunger Games were brought in to remind everyone of those times, how at the beginning of the Games a law was made which dictates that every twenty five years the anniversary would be marked with the Quarter Quell. After his speech a boy comes out with a small wooden box, the cameras zoom in on it and you can see the intricate design that has been woven into the wood. Then President Snow's wrinkled hand appears and he opens the lid and pulls out a golden envelope with the number 75 on the front, our room like the rest of Panem I am sure, is dead silent as he opens the envelope and pulls out a white card.

He takes a deep breath steading himself, it's almost like he is upset by this whole thing when in reality he is the one pulling the strings behind the scenes "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district will be required to send twice as many tributes"

As soon as the words leave his mouth I gasp, I hope more than ever now that I will not be picked this time around because twenty-three is better than facing forty-seven. Four kids from our district will be sent out into the games, four families losing a child or even worse the possibility that more than one child will get reaped from a family. The thought does not bare thinking about and I am thankful more than ever that Flux and Wade are too young to be entered into the mix.

I rise from my seat and tell my brothers to go and wash and dress themselves before going to change into the light blue dress that used to belong to my mother myself.

* * *

**A/N - So what do you guys think, worth carrying on or not? Also which Twilight characters would you most like to see in this fic? Please let me know.**

**XxLostGirlXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and The Hunger Games to Suzanne Collins.**

**Chipping Sparrow **

**Chapter 2**

At one o'clock we start to make our way down to the square which is where the reaping is officially held in our district. The square is one of my favourite places as it reminds me of my father, we always used to come here after spending hours in the woods, he would trade and bargain with the shop keepers and after he was done he would always give me some money for Mr Garrisons sweet shop.

I smile somewhat as we pass that very shop but it soon drops when I see the peacekeepers guarding the area. It's a shame they have to do the reaping here given that the square is the pride of our district, shops surrounding the paved square and during market days stalls would be cluttered together, people calling out to from every direction as they show you their merchandise.

With a sigh I look down and once again run my hands down the front of my dress trying to straighten the none existent creases out. You see I have never been one for dresses; I'm more of a trouser and shirt kind of girl, a tomboy if you must. So this, wearing a dress with my hair tied elegantly in a ponytail with my mother insisting I wear the Chipping Sparrow hair pin my father had gotten her years ago, is killing me.

"Stop it you look fine" my mother chides as we come to stop on the out squirts of the square. Even though my mother assures me that I look _fine_ she still starts to faff around with the dress and my hair, tucking any wayward strands behind my ear. I do not moan because she does it every year, I guess this is her way of wishing me luck or letting me know that she is still here for me. So I take the time to look around a little more, banners have been put up all over the justice building and a few of the shops, camera crews already filming the parents saying goodbye to their children, hoping that they that might catch the footage of the people who will be reaped so that they can share the heart-breaking moment later on.

It sickens me, the thought of all those people back at the Capitol who thrive on this kind of thing even going as far as to place bets on either the people they think will win or those that will die first, I mean who in their right mind wants to watch never mind participate in that kind of thing. They say that the Hunger Games is there to serve as a reminder and to show the extremes the Capitol is willing to go to if we revolt, but in all honesty I feel along with everyone else that the Games are there for entertainment purposes and nothing more.

"I should go and sign in" I mutter to my family when it is clear that my mother is not going to stop her fretting "See you two in a hour, behave for mom alright" I say to the twins.

"We promise" they both chant at the same time, the mischievous grins on their faces making me chuckle.

"Sure you do half pints"

"Don't call me that" Flux groans as his eyes goes in search of anyone who may have heard me, a couple of seconds later he turns his attention back to me "Dante is over there he could have heard you"

"Oh the horror" I joke with my palm against my chest, I sombre soon after when I see Wade looking up at me with a mixture of confusion and worry "hey" I soothe as I crouch down as best I can in this dress "me and you…" I say once I'm eye level with him, my pinkie hovering in the air between us.

"…Best friends forever" he finishes as he curls his own pinkie around mine. I swallow the lump in my throat and quickly hug them both before I am brought to tears, I stand and turn to my mother and she surprisingly encases me her embrace. For some reason this goodbye seems worse than all the others, it almost like my fate has already been written.

"I'm so proud of you" she cries into my shoulder "so proud"

"Thanks mom" I say with one final squeeze before I remove myself from her and with one last strangled goodbye, I turn and make my way towards one of the stalls to sign in.

Once signed in I go and join the other entries in a roped off area, I am near the front now with the other seventeen year olds. The way it works is that the oldest are at the front with the youngest at the back, I quickly remember that this is Katniss's sisters first time at the reaping having just turned twelve three weeks ago. I look over my shoulder and scan the area for her but because the place is filled to brim with kids it's hard to find her, I do spot Alice though standing there with her hands clasped in front of her, a worried frown on her face and when she catches my eye I give her a reassuring smile which she returns with ease.

I go back in search of Prim and I finally catch her in one of the roped off sections near the back, I find her with her eyes already fixed on me. I give her a smile as well and mouth if she is ok, I receive a smile and nod in return which given the circumstances is more than I can ask for.

I give her one last smile before turning my attention back to the front of the Justice building where a temporary stage has been set up. It's the same every year, three chairs one for Jessica Stanley who is Districts 12's escort from the Capitol, the second is for Alice's father Carlisle Brandon who is the mayor and the last which is still empty belongs to the only victor of District 12, Jasper Whitlock. Also on the stage is a podium and two large glass balls containing little paper slips with everyone's names on, thirty of them have Isabella Swan scrawled onto it I cannot help but think.

Finally the Justice Buildings clock chimes signalling two o'clock and the official start time of the Games. The mayor steadily gets to his feet and walks towards the podium; he begins his usual speech which for as long as I can remember has never changed. He talks about the history of Panem and how our country rose from the ashes of a place once called North America. He talks about the natural disasters that occurred because of our predecessors taking earth's resources for granted, over population and pollution that caused something they called global warming which wiped out life as they knew it. What was left after all was done was Panem, we rebuilt making a fresh and new civilisation, a striving Capitol ringed by thirteen districts which promised harmony and prosperity. Then the Dark Days occurred, the thirteen districts revolted and waged a war on the Capitol, all twelve were defeated and District Thirteen was annihilated. Now to serve as a reminder that Dark Days should never be repeated the Capitol gave us the Hunger Games.

The rules are simple, each district must provide two tributes, one boy and one girl, but seen as this year is the Quarter Quell two boys and two girls will be given as tributes from each district. After the reaping they are taken away to the Capitol for a week where they participate in interviews and training. Then the Games really begin, the forty-seven tributes will be imprisoned in an outdoor arena that hold anything from a burning desert to a freezing cold snow covered mountain, once in there the killing begins until there is only one left standing.

My blood boils when I think of the Capitol and all that it has done to us, not only do they sit by and watch us starve to death but they go about thinking that they are justified in their actions when they parade this sick game in front of everyone.

"It is a time to be thankful to the Capitol for their forgiveness of our past transgressions" Mayor Cullen finishes, he then goes on to announce the past victors from our district. We only have one Jasper Whitlock who takes the moment to make his presence known, he staggers up the steps tripping on the last causing him to lurch forwards, he lands face first on the stage with a grunt of pain "now if I can pass you on to Miss Jessica Stanley" the Mayor ushers her to the podium and once she is in place he goes to help a very drunk Whitlock off of the floor.

"Uhh…I'm alright, I'm alright" Whitlock slurs as he slaps the Mayors helpful hands away, the Mayor you can tell is highly embarrassed and so he should be along with all of us, this is a televised event which means that the whole of Panem will know of this drunken mess we call a victor.

"Happy Hunger Games" she announces rather loudly into the microphone causing my ears to scream in protest "and may the odds be _ever _in your favour" she trills her signature quote. Her eyes flicker towards a now seated Whitlock before turning her attention back to the camera; she begins to talk about how much of an honour it is to be representing District 12 in this year's Hunger Games. We all know that the speech along with her bright purple hair and heavy makeup is fake, we are simply a leg up for her, a starting point if you must "now it is time for the draw" she chimes with an eager clap of her hands "as always we will start with the girls" she goes over to the glass bowl on the left, her steps deliberately slow. She reaches in, her pale white hand swirling through the contents for a good twenty seconds before she pulls a slip out and me, like every other girl in the square hold their breaths as she makes her way back to the podium. She opens the slip and we watch with anticipation as her lips form the first name "Mary Alice Brandon"

_No _is the only word I am able to think of as I watch Alice walk up to the podium in tears, I quickly look towards her father who is sat tight lipped in his chair with a stony expression on his face. Jessica does not even bat an eyelid as the distraught girl goes to stand behind her, instead she moves off to the boys bowl. My mind is still reeling and my eyes are still fixed on Alice that I do not even know who the boy is until he is on the stage. I recognise him but I cannot for the life of me remember his name, soon enough he is standing next to a still sobbing Alice, she catches my eye for the second time today and those tear filled blue eyes break my heart. I raise my head and tap my chin with my finger, silently telling her to hold her head high which she is quick to do.

"And now for the second girl" Jessica's voice brings me back to the task in hand, surviving the selection. The same process ensues, she walks at slow place, takes longer than necessary in her choice and then she prolongs the agonising wait at the podium "Primrose Everdeen"

The second no of the day that resounds through my mind also passes my lips along with another; I watch with disbelief as the twelve year old starts the long walk that will literally lead her to her death. Thousands of slips to her one and she gets picked, it's the same with Alice, there must be some sort of mistake I mean how can this be happening "Prim" I hear Katniss gasp from somewhere but still my mind is reeling and I cannot even concentrate enough to search for her "I VOLUNTEER" she shouts and that definitely gets my attention. Standing on my tip toes I find her fighting through the crowds of people to get to her sister "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" she shouts again as she encases her sister in her arms.

"Oohhh we have never had a tribute volunteer in District Twelve before" Jessica all but swoons, before I even know why I'm shaking my head in disagreement I am walking through my own section of people. For some reason the thought of losing not only Alice but Katniss as well has me acting without logical thought.

"I ALSO VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"

"Bella what are you doing" Katniss hisses as I come to a stop next to her and an emotional Prim "don't do this, it's not your place"

"My place is by your side" I say evenly trying to mask the thoughts currently running through my mind, like just what the hell was I thinking, how will the twins and my mother survive without me.

Jessica is now beside herself up on stage, she simply does not know what to with herself and I bet that she does not regret getting lumbered with us this year now, we are surely going to make the headlines "Two tributes volunteering, why this is most exciting, come on up here you two" she ushers us with a wave of her hand. I begin to make the walk whilst Katniss is still trying to extract herself from Prim, I would search for my mother but I am to ashamed to do so, in her eyes I have chosen the welfare of another family over mine "now we will pick the second boy before we choose between the two of you" she announces to not only us but to the whole square.

"What are thinking Bella, how is your mother going to survive if you get picked" Katniss asks as we go to stand by Alice and the boy.

"How is your mother" I retort because in all honestly I know I have just royally messed up.

"Do not come that crap with me, Prim is _my_ sister and _my_ responsibility if anyone should take her place it is me"

"_Please_, Prim has known me her whole life she _is _like a sister to me so I am not apologising for this Katniss because I have done it for the same reasons as you" I snap angrily, my eyes are fixed ahead not looking at anything in particular but I can feel her eyes burning a hole into my temple.

"Retract your offer" she hisses, getting right into my face so that I can feel her warm breath on my cheek.

"No"

"I'm not asking Bella"

"Well I'm not moving so where does that leave us" I ask as calmly as possible, I turn my head to my right so that we are nose to nose, before my eyes rest on hers they flicker to the big screen and the scene that is being broadcast is one of me and Katniss having a very obvious argument.

"Please Bella, I cannot have your death on my hands" she begs, the turn in emotion has me startled for a second. With a long drawn out sigh I rest my forehead against hers and close my eyes.

"Who says I'm dying, it's going to take more than the Games to get rid of me Catnip" I whisper with a hint of a smile, I hear a small strangled sob leave her before she controls herself by wrapping her arms around my waist.

Our tender moment of understanding is ruined by Jessica of course "Right girls time to decide which of you is tribute" she announces as she leads us to the centre of the stage, I take hold of Katniss's hand as Jessica put hers into the girls bowl which now contains only two slips. Fifty-fifty odds that it's me, I don't even know what I am going to do if it's me, will I act with relief or regret.

I remember that I am still unaware of whom the second boy tribute is so I quickly glance over my shoulder and I am disappointed to see someone I know, a sixteen year old Riley Biers stands tall beside the other tributes.

The whole town is quiet as Jessica finally picks a slip, my jaw tightens and the grip I have on Katniss's hand increases as we wait "The final tribute for District 12 is…" I could scream at her when she pauses but I somehow refrain myself which is more than I can say for Katniss who whispers under her breath for her to hurry up. I heard it and I bet that Jessica did as well because she is only three feet away and you would have to be deaf not to.

The next words that come out of Jessica's mouth change my life for the worse "Isabella Swan"


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer - Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the Hunger Games to one Suzanne Collins.**

**Chipping Sparrow**

**Chapter 3**

I stand there in shock whilst the Mayor is somehow able to bury his current emotions and read the Treaty or Treason; I tune out his voice and run over the past couple of minutes that have radically changed my life. Volunteering as Tribute in place of both Katniss and her sister, getting into a heated debate with my best friend, then actually hearing my name echoing across the square and being in a daze as the peacekeepers dragged a hysterical Katniss away from me. All the while I stood there with one thing running through my head over and over, what have I done.

The Mayor finishes his speech and I watch with awe as he calmly walks back to his chair which he stands in front of as the anthem begins to play, you would never think that his daughter was just picked out of thousands of children to represent District 12 in the Games. He must know that she stands next to no chance of surviving, I mean how would she, she has never gone through half the stuff we have, never been on the brink of starvation and hardly ever having to fight for anything. Alice has come from a good upbringing and she is book smart but nothing more, she is pure and untouched from the harsh reality that we call life.

I am barely aware of what is happening when one of the peacekeepers takes me by the arm and leads me towards the big oak doors of the Justice Building. The doors shut with a loud thud which makes me jump in freight and I am instantly thankful that there are no cameras in here because that would have looked weak to every other tribute but most importantly the sponsors.

The peacekeepers escort us down a white, marbled floor corridor where each of us is separated into different rooms, once I am alone I collapse into the first chair I find with my head in my hands. I take deep calming breaths trying to keep myself at bay; I am literally seconds away from running out of this room and demanding to see Jessica so I can tell her that I have made a mistake. I know deep down that even if I did it, it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference, instead of making a fool of myself that is. I have made my bed and now I must lie in it I tell myself, with a long drawn out sigh I lift my head out of my hands and decide that looking around the room may take my mind off of what a mess I have made.

Every child in the District has always dreamt of what the Justice Building looks like inside, none of us really ever wanted to find out if truth be told because there is only one way in here for us and that is as a Tribute. It is everything I imagined it to be though, it screams money and the pristine and expensive furniture only adds to the effect. The red leather arm chair that I am sat in at the minute is the comfiest thing ever; the room is also filled with a matching sofa, thick white carpet and wall length bookcases which have more books than our whole school put together.

After looking around I take a few moments to completely collect myself because before we head off to the Capitol we are allowed to say goodbye to our loved ones, I know that the next hour is going to be the hardest of my life.

As I thought my Mother and the twins are first to come through the door, Flux and Wade quickly climb onto my lap whilst I gaze at my Mother hopelessly. A lot of unspoken words pass between us in that moment, she acknowledges her mistakes and I mine, before I know she is crouched down in front of my chair and she envelopes me along with the twins in her arms.

I never want to let go of this minute I think to myself as we continue to hug, this is the first time in years that I have felt like part of a proper family that is filled with warmth and love. The twins even though still young know that this is a special moment so for once they stay still until my Mother speaks "I am not mad, I understand why you had to do it" she says as she pulls away from me.

"Thanks"

"We will manage won't we boys" she asks the still silent boys sitting in my lap, Flux simply sits on my knee where as Wade is snuggled into my side with my arm wrapped around his shoulders, out of the two he is the more shy and quiet one preferring Flux's or my company over anyone else's.

"Sure, hey maybe I can go hunting and stuff, say Bella where do you keep your bow" Flux asks excitedly, the idea of going out into the forest and hunting has always appealed to him, I have always said that when he gets a little older I will take him out and teach him but I guess now I will not be keeping that promise.

"Tell you what, when you next see Katniss why don't you ask her to take you, she knows where I keep my things"

"But I want to go out on my own, I don't want some _girl_ with me" he moans, going out on a whim here I am thinking that he may be in the 'all girls suck' stage of life. I laugh heartily at his expression whilst rustling his short, black hair with my hand.

"It's Katniss or nothing Flux, your choice" I say to him before turning my attention back to my Mother who is still knelt down in front of us "me and Katniss made a deal years ago, if one of us was to be picked then we would look after the others family, please take her offerings Mom, it will be hard enough without you turning her away"

"Alright" she sighs before getting to her feet, she is annoyed and I know it but I am not done yet.

"You need to stay strong for them both, promise me that you won't leave again" I ask a little harsher than I intended but I need to get my point across, she cannot just check out again as soon as she gets home, the family surely wouldn't survive.

"Isabella I had my reasons do not try and make out that it was my fault, your Father left u-"

"NO! He _died _Mom he didn't leave us; you need to start supporting this family again because I'm not going to be here anymore"

"Bella" Wade whimpers at the sound of my raised voice, I'm not angry, I just need her to understand and the only way to get through to her is by making her realize that she has screwed up in the past.

"Shh, I'm sorry buddy" I sooth as I bury my face in his hair and slowly rock us back and forth.

"Don't leave us" he whispers, I don't want to cry in here because when I walk out the whole of Panem will see my red, puffy eyes and put two and two together, it has always been a well-known fact that tears equals weakness; but when I hear his gentle voice break I cannot help but let the tears fall.

"I have no choice Wade, my name has been picked you know the rules"

"My friends at school are all scared of you, maybe the other kids will be as well and you can beat them"

"Maybe"

"Promise, pinkie promise that you will come home" he say defiantly with his pinkie held in the air, I have no words in that moment, this sort of promise I cannot keep so I look up at my Mother in hope that she will help me out.

She gives me a sad smile and a small nod of her head before kneeling back down in front of us "Bella can't keep that kind of a promise Wade, but…" she continues when his eyes begin to fill with tears "…she will try her best to come home to us, won't you Bella" she asks and I know by the look of desperation that she is not only asking for Wade's sake.

"I promise that I will try my best" I vow as I wrap my pinkie around Wade's "I promise"

A short while later a peacekeeper enters the room and informs us that our time is up, after a series of goodbyes and I love you's they leave. I fall back into the chair and try my best to swallow the tears, never seeing my family again was a thought I wanted but wasn't able to forget, all the things I will miss like the twins growing up or my Mother actually becoming the woman I used to know.

I have just managed to control myself when she walked through the door and all those emotions came rushing back, somehow I managed to handle them better than before though "Katniss" I great with a strained smile.

"Bella, I saw your Mom in the corridor but she didn't say anything, I hope she is not mad with me" she worries as she takes a seat on the sofa to my right.

"Of course she's not; she knows that it isn't your fault"

"Then why do I feel so guilty" she asks with her shoulders hunched in defeat, when I do not answer she grunts in annoyance "it should be me not you"

"Hey, we have already spoke about this, I made a decision which I still feel is the right one" I tell her but deep down inside I know I'm lying, truth be told so does she "besides you wouldn't last two minutes" I joke lamely.

"Humph, true"

We sit in silence for a few moments, this is what I enjoy most about spending my time with her because any stretch of silence is not awkward, and there is no need to strike up a conversation as we are both at ease with it "So do you have a plan" she says out of nowhere.

"Plan" I ask a little confused by her question.

"For the Games Bella, do you have a plan?"

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest, I'm sure Whitlock will talk things through with us later on"

"What that old drunk" she huffs as she gets to her feet and I watch in fascination as she begins to pace back and forth in front of me "you would be better off taking advice from Jessica rather than him…look we know that your best bet is to get your hands on a bow"

"And if they don't have one?" I counter as I too get to my feet "the Games are always different, last year they only had swords"

"Then make one I don't know"

"Katniss you know that can't, I've tried before and you've seen the results"

"Jesus Bella!" she spits out with a stomp of her foot "why are you so hell bent on giving up"

"Who says I'm giving up, have I said those words to you because believe me Katniss I do not intend to die in there" I cry out my volume increasing with every word, today has been a stressful day to say the least and the last thing I want is an argument with her. I take a deep breath through my nose and then exhale through my mouth as I close the small gap between us "please, I don't want my last moments with you to be like this" I sooth as I rest my hands on her shoulders.

"Last moments" she questions with a frown.

"Not what I meant and you know it" I say weakly, I tug her forwards and hug her tightly "I promised Wade that I would try and come home, I extend that promise to you Katniss, I will try and come back"

"Okay, until then I will keep mine and help take care of your family"

"Thank you" I say with a sigh of relief, we stand there clinging to each other for I do not know how long but before we know it the peacekeepers are back ordering her to leave after she doesn't make a move to go.

One of them comes into the room and yanks us apart "Make sure you keep that promise Bella" she cries out as they drag her out "I lo-" the door slams shut behind her and I will never know what she was going to say now.

I stand there for a few minutes before tiredly rubbing my eyes and making my way back to my chair where I intend to sit until the peacekeepers come and take me away. The day's events have taken it out of me and all I want to do now is get on that train and sleep, it seems like someone has other plans however when the door opens and I am intrigued when I see that it is not a peacekeeper but Mayor Brandon.

I get to my feet out of a sign of respect "Mayor" I greet, extending my hand which he takes and after two firm shakes we both let go. I watch as he goes to collect the desk chair from the corner of the room and I notice for the first time today that he is a man on the edge of a breakdown. When he sets the chair a few feet in front of my arm chair we both take a seat.

"I don't have long, I know that you and my Alice are friends" he waits for me to confirm his statement with a nod of my head before carrying on "I have no right to ask this of you but we both know that she will not last long in the arena on her own"

"Yeah, so what are you asking exactly" I question with a frown, I don't see how I can help her seen as I am struggling to see any way of helping myself at the minute.

"Look out for her in there, please, I wouldn't entrust my daughter's life to anyone but you" he begs with his hands clasped together in a silent prayer, I have never seen any man show this much emotion before and I am little stunned, so much so that I stay silent and he must think that I am saying no because he begins to sob into his hands.

"Mayor, like you said me and Alice are friends, I would never see any harm befall her so of course I will become allies with her" I reassure him, he glances up at me in disbelief and I nod my head to confirm his silent scrutiny of my words.

"Thank you Bella, in return I will ensure that your family is well fed, they will need for nothing I promise" he says and I thank him for the generosity he is extending to my family, by the time our brief conversation regarding his daughter is over it was time for him to leave.

I was now feeling a lot better about the welfare of my family; I have Katniss who will share whatever she forages and now the Mayor on top of that will ensure that they at least do not starve. What I wasn't so happy about was now having an extra life in my hands, not only do I have worry about myself but I now have to take care of Alice as well. Don't get me wrong I would have helped her before the conversation with her Father, but to what extent I'm not sure.

We are both standing in the corridor waiting to be led out to the train; with Riley and the other tribute that introduced himself as Mike earlier. Jessica rounds the corner and tells us to get ready, placing Riley and Mike in front of me and Alice, as we begin to walk towards the doors I look down at the slightly smaller girl.

Her eyes are bloodshot from all the crying and I know that the cameras are instantly going to zoom in on her face and then all the other tributes are going to be thinking that she is easy pickings. A surge of protectiveness shoots through at the thought, this petite girl beside me may be small and not much use in the arena but I am sure now more than ever that I will protect her as best as I can.

I take a hold of her small hand and entwine our fingers, I can feel her shocked eyes on me and as I meet them I smile reassuringly "Together" I state firmly and I see the relief flood in her eyes.

"Together"

* * *

**A/N – Thank you all for reading and to those of you that have left reviews, I really do appreciate them. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter enough to review :) and I will see you next time.**

**So I would like to put forth an answer to a review I received from someone who said that I should put this story in crossover; I would have preferred to PM you but seen as you didn't log in or leave a name I will have to do it this way. (If you are not this person I am sorry for putting this at the end of the chapter but I wanted to get my point across, feel free to skip it if you wish) **

**Now why this story may not be your typical 'Twilight' fic I would like to say that there is no rule that states that just because your fic has a different plot or incorporates another published story that it **_**has **_**to be put in the crossover section of fanfiction. I in no way mean for this to sound rude and I do appreciate you giving your opinion but can I just say that there are many stories on this site that are not my cup of tea, and if the description entails something that I know I am not going to like I do the adult thing and simply don't read it. Plus can I point out that there are many stories in the Twilight section that are based off of different films and books that have not been put on crossover. **

**I hope I have not offended you in anyway because that is not my intention, you were very polite in your review and I thank you for that, but I will not be moving this to crossover and I ask you to just simply ignore the story when it's uploaded. **

**Thank you **

**XxLostGirlXx **


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer - Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the Hunger Games to one Suzanne Collins.**

**Chipping Sparrow **

**Chapter 4**

The ride to the train station was short and filled with silence, all four of us tributes were piled into one car and no effort to strike up a conversation was even attempted. The only time that the tense silence was broken was when one of us shifted in the leather seats or a small sob escaped the quietly crying girl beside me. More than once I tried to soothe her but after only whispering her name would words fail me, I cannot even wrap my own head around what is happening so how I am supposed to comfort her? So instead I squeeze her hand in hopes of making her aware that she is not alone in this.

For the hundredth time since getting in the car I take a quick glance out of the window, craning my neck in order to see further into the distance my face more or less pressed up against the glass "We're here" I say when I see the old shabby train station up ahead. The wooden structure along with the huge train which is already there waiting for us; I have seen many times on the television before but as we continue to drive I realise that watching it and actually being here are worlds apart from each other. You can never prepare yourself for this moment and as my nerves begin to get the better of me I quickly push them back down, telling myself that I can deal with all my pent up emotions when I am tucked away on the train.

The grip that Alice has on my hand increases so that it is almost painful when she registers what I have just said. I take a glance at the two boys, Riley looks calm and collective his hands clasped and resting in his lap, Mike on the other hand looks almost excited his face now pressed against the glass window like mine had been not a minute ago. With a bemused shake of my head I look down at Alice who is fast becoming a complete and utter mess, I reach up and take a hold of her chin with my thumb and forefinger guiding her face to look up at mine "I'm going to be right beside you the whole time alright?" I say bringing our entwined fingers up to wipe the still falling tears away with the pad of my thumb "can you hold them in till we get on the train" I ask gently when her innocent blue eyes meet mine.

"I-I th-think…think so" she stammers as she tries to control herself, her own hand coming up to furiously wipe the tears away. I feel the car slowing before it comes to a complete standstill, Jessica is there not a second later opening the door and telling us to hurry along impatiently.

I squint against the harsh flash of a reporter's camera which was just thrust into our vehicle, looking up from Alice I watch through watery eyes as a peacekeeper shoves the reporter away from our car.

"Come along now we have a schedule to keep" Jessica chides since we have all made no effort to move, the only person that would have is Mike but he couldn't exit until Riley had.

As the two boys clambered out of the car I took the time to glance back down at Alice who was now at least no longer crying, her red and blotchy eyes give her away though but I don't mention it "Ready?" I ask, the only reply I get is an unsure nod of the head so I reassuringly squeeze her hand and patiently wait for her to climb out. After I step out a second later the cameras go crazy for us, the clicking sounds accompanied by the flashes reverberate around the small train station making me feel more than a little self-conscious.

We begin to walk towards the train with Jessica and the boys in front of us whilst me and Alice bring up the rear. It's complete mayhem out here, reporters are constantly being pushed back when they get to close, cameras shoved in our faces with questions being thrown at us from every direction. More than once I felt Alice's slightly clammy hand tighten around mine, every time I'd glance down and smile at her in support before once again looking up in front of me.

I was silently complaining in my head about how long this was taking when something to the left caught my eye; the television inside the train station is airing this whole thing live for all of Panem to see. What caught my attention however was what they are streaming; mine and Alice's hands firmly clasped together filled the screen with a caption reading _'More than just friends?' _at which point the picture of us inside the car that was taken not five minutes ago came onto the screen.

I couldn't help but frown when I saw it, if I didn't know what exactly was happening in the picture I would have assumed that me and Alice were caught sharing an intimate moment. My face being the only one visible as the reporter was only able to catch the back of Alice's short hair, my expression looking like one of affection as I gaze down at her with our entwined hands resting against her cheek.

Before I can even react with more than just a frown we reach the train and I am told to step straight on like the others. All thoughts of what I have just seen vanish as Jessica leads us further into the train whose interior is so glamorous and beyond anything we have ever seen that it leaves me speechless. She stops along one particular corridor pointing out each of our rooms and telling us that she will be along to collect us for supper shortly.

The two boys quickly enter their rooms for a bit of peace and quiet, whereas me and Alice just stand there looking at each other still holding hands "Thanks for that back there Bella, not sure how I would have handled it if you wasn't there with me" she says looking up at me with a small smile.

"Don't mention it…you being there helped me as well" I sincerely say because thinking back I guess having her there was a much needed distraction from what was actually happening.

"Well I guess you're welcome…erm…" I watch in confusion as a blush slowly starts to tint her cheeks and her eyes flicker from my eyes to our hands "…I will give you your hand back now" she nervously utters. I cannot help but chuckle as she releases it and when she hears me she shakes her head before playfully glaring at me.

"Yeah you have a strong grip" I manage to say as I bring my hand up and flex my fingers pretending to wince in pain as I do so.

"_Bella_" she whines in protest to my actions "I surely didn't cause you any pain so stop teasing me" she adds with a pout, I can feel my eyebrows twitching slightly as I look down at it, the effect it was having on me was strange.

Pushing the feeling aside I glance away to look into her eyes instead "Well we should get settled before supper" I state "will you be okay?"

"I will be fine Bella" she reassures before we fall into an awkward silence "so I guess I will see you in a bit"

"You sure will" I say a little too eagerly which makes her giggle; I bite my lip nervously silently chiding myself. Neither of us make a move to leave and only when I can't take it anymore do I quickly say 'bye' turn on the spot and walk through my door "_you sure will_" I mimic myself as I walk towards the double bed in my room "stupid idiot" I groan falling back onto the bed.

I lay there for a second letting everything sink in before getting to my feet to explore my chambers, the bathroom is the size of mine and my brothers rooms alone and after turning on the shower and realising that it was hot water, which we never get at District Twelve; I jump in and quickly wash. Stepping out I wrap myself in a white fluffy towel and go in search of something to wear, after searching through the wardrobe in the dressing area of the room I decide on a dark blue shirt and trousers.

By the time I'm done dressing Jessica is thankfully knocking on my door, not wanting to spend that much time on my own I let out a relieved sigh and walk over to my door, upon opening it I come face to face with Jessica "Come along dear" I follow her down a narrow corridor and into a dining room with polished panelled walls, a bar is to my right which I am sure Whitlock will be very friendly with by the end of the journey, plus there's a long table in the middle of the room filled with more food than I have ever seen in my lifetime. Already sitting there is Mike and Riley both of them looking over the food with wide eyes "where has young Alice disappeared to" she asks no one in particular but no sooner had the words left her mouth did Alice walk through the other door.

"Sorry I had to use the restroom" she mumbles when she notices us all watching her. Obviously feeling self-conscious I watch as she quickly strides over to the table, taking a seat opposite an open mouthed Riley who still hadn't taken his eyes off of the food. Smiling at the sight of his expression I leave Jessica's side and take the seat next to Alice who is looking a lot better than an hour ago "Bella"

"Alice" I greet in return with a bashful grin before looking over the food with as much interest as the two boys "where's Whitlock" I ask her.

"Not sure I saw him about ten minutes ago and he said something about a nap"

"Oh then we might as well begin without him, no need to keep you lot waiting I'm sure your more than hungry" Jessica states as she comes to sit at the end of the table, looking up at her I could see the slightly relieved expression on her face at the fact that Whitlock wouldn't be joining us. I didn't say anything however; instead I decide to indulge myself on as much food as possible.

I try to pace myself but as soon as I take the first bite out of the lamb chops I have just placed on my plate; I am taken over by the exquisite taste and I struggle to control myself after every perfect mouthful. After another two helpings of various different foods and an overly large portion of chocolate cake am and well and truly stuffed "Ugh…" I moan leaning back in my chair with my hand slowly rubbing soothing circles on my stomach.

"Full" Alice questions with a small giggle, I turn to look at her nodding my head with a lazy smile "you shouldn't have eaten as much then" she laughs putting her spoon down and pushing away the half eaten apple pie in front of her.

"Thanks for the advice…I really could have done with it about fifteen minutes ago though Alice" I playfully chide.

"I did try but you were stuffing your face so I couldn't get a word in edge ways" she counters and at her words I can feel myself blushing furiously "don't worry watching you wasn't as bad as those two" she reassures nodding her head towards the boys who are still shovelling food into their mouths, the sight of them makes my stomach churn slightly so I quickly glance over at Jessica who is also watching the boys with a disgusted expression on her face.

"I believe that's enough food for everyone" Jessica says as she rises to her feet "the recap of the reaping's is due to start any minute so let's go"

"Wha-" Mike protests with a mouth full of food, he went to continue but a quick word from Jessica made him swallow his food first "I'm not done yet"

"I sure you've had more than your fair share…now please follow me"

Jessica led us to another compartment filled with a large L-shaped sofa and a 40 inch television; once again I was seated next to Alice with Mike and Riley beside her and Jessica who decided to take a seat on the end of the sofa away from us all.

We all watch in silence as each of the Districts reaping's is aired once again, one by one the names are called along with the careers volunteering from Districts 2 and 4 like every year. I scrutinize mine and Alice's competition and a few of them I know are going to be tricky already. Like one from District 2 the huge giant of a boy surges through the crowd to volunteer. A slender blonde headed girl from District 4 who calmly walks towards the podium without a flicker of fear on her face. A small dark skinned girl from District 11 who was no more than twelve years old.

Lastly they showed District Twelve, a sobbing Alice walking towards the podium followed by Mike. They then showed the full coverage of Prim's name getting called, Katniss volunteering along with myself straight afterwards; my blood boils when they start to air the whole of mine and Katniss's argument, my rage increasing when the question of mine and Alice's relationship comes back into scrutiny. This is the point that Jessica decides to turn her attention towards us "Are the two of you in a relationship" she asks

"No"

"No" I mutter straight after Alice "it's just a misunderstanding"

"A misunderstanding that the Capitol is not going to forget easily" Jessica thinks out loud "your mentor should be here advising you about this sort of thing"

"He's too drunk to help us…beside he's like this every year" Mike chuckles as he continues to watch the television which funnily enough is currently showing our mentor turning up drunk to every reaping since he started mentoring.

"Try everyday" I snort "I once found him drunk outside Katniss's house cuddling up to Prim's goat" I add and they all burst out laughing as the image imprints itself in their minds.

"I'm glad you all find your mentors incompetence a laughing matter, try to remember that your life is in his hands during the games, he is difference between life and death for you. He arranges the sponsors, advises you throughout and most importantly he is the one that dictates what gifts you will receive…" she fumes whilst slowly getting her feet "so by all means keep joking around but believe me when you're in the arena you are going to wish that you had a better mentor" and with that she storms out of the compartment sidestepping Whitlock who was swaying in the doorway.

"W-what…did I m-miss" he hiccups staggering into the room and not a second later he vomits on the floor before collapsing right in front of us.

"Yeah we're screwed" Riley groans into his hand.

**A/N – So that's Chapter Four done I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for the wait guys, I have no excuse other than writing hasn't been a top priority for me these past few weeks. **

**Thank you for reading and as always if you have the time please leave a review.**

**XxLostGirlXx**


End file.
